MI HISTORIA
by yara sosa
Summary: se trata de one short largo solo dire que es Elsanna


**Mi historia**

 **Bueno esta es un one short muy largo y lo escribi especialmente para yanet26 alias la diosa del drama que mañana sera su cumpleaños y por ello escribi este bello fanfiction que tenia hace mucho tiempo en mente**

 **Yanet siempre as estado a mi lado y por ello te escribo este fanfiction desde el fondo de mi corazón y si que me inspire xD**

 **Abvertencias**

 **1.- este es un one short largo si no te gusta no lo leas**

 **2.- es 1000% Elsanna si no te gusta no lo leas**

 **3.- solo sera un capitulo no pidan mas**

 **Bueno los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen son únicamente de Disney**

 _Mi vida siempre ha sido controlada por mis padres desde que tengo uso de razón, desde pequeña me habían inculcado que tenía que ser la niña perfecta para que todo el mundo observara el buen trabajo que habían hecho como padres, a mí no me importaba aun siendo muy joven obedecía a mis padres sin queja, cuando cumplí los 13 años era una chica linda e inteligente era la envidia de muchas chicas en la escuela y el amor platónico de muchos chicos_

 _Me hacía notar por mi cabello platinado siempre trenzado por una trenza francesa, mis ojos azules y mi piel tersa como la nieve era una hermosura_

 _No tenía amigos solo me dedicaba a estudiar, las clases de educación física no me disgustaban era divertido pero a la vez era un desafío al estar con las de más chicas_

 _No me culpen de haber nacido así solo soy un ser humano nada mas_

 _Con el paso del tiempo estuve en el cuadro de honor por mis altas calificaciones mis padres se hinchaban de orgullo por eso a mí simplemente no me importaba solo asía lo que tenía que hacer_

 _Todo marcho bien hasta que un día un chico me confeso sus sentimientos y me pidió de la manera más hermosa ser su novia pero yo no sabía qué hacer, yo no lo conocía era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, el me miraba con ¿Amor? pero yo no sentía nada por el simplemente hice lo que mi corazón me dictaba y lo rechace_

 _Ese fue un error_

 _Al escuchar que lo rechazaba el lloro y después me miro con odio mientras me gritaba que me odiaba por rechazarlo que era una insensible sin corazón, él se marchó mientras me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos_

 _¿Dónde está el amor que me dijo tener?_

 _Sin tener nada más que hacer me regrese a mi casa pensando que nada malo podría pasar_

 _Grave error_

 _Al día siguiente todo había cambiado las personas se alejaban de mi cuando pasaban mientras susurraban a mis espaldas no me importaba lo que pensaban de mí, después de un tiempo descubrí lo que decían de mi mejor dicho el nuevo nombre que me dio la sociedad_

 _"La reina del hielo" era mi nuevo nombre_

El molesto ruido del despertador se hizo presente un día más en mi vida, me levante sin ganas había pasado otra noche recordando mi pasado, me aliste lo más rápido que pude y salí al trabajo era otro buen día para estar encerrada en una oficina siendo programadora

No podía quejarme era algo que me gustaba algo que siempre había querido en mi vida y en lo cual era muy buena

Al llegar al trabajo observe las caras de mis compañeros ninguna cara nueva suspire y me dirigí a mi sitio de trabajo estaba por comenzar a trabajar cuando el jefe apareció acompañado de una joven

El comenzó a hablar de algo de lo cual yo no prestaba atención mi vista estaba en la chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos azul verdosos que lo acompañaban

No puede ser, es ella

 _Desde el incidente con el chico había pasado mucho tiempo_

 _¿5 años o son menos?_

 _Ya no recordaba cuando tiempo había pasado, ya no era Elsa Raiser ahora era conocida como la reina de hielo por ser una persona fría sin sentimientos para todo el mundo era ese mi nombre, faltaban 2 años para terminar la universidad, las clases habían retomado su curso después de las mini vacaciones de verano, todo era igual de siempre no tenía amigos eso no me importaba, solo los estudios, ver a mis padres decirme que era su orgullo era importante no quería decepcionarlos_

 _Había tomado asiento como siempre en la fila de adelante para prestar atención a las clases y como era de esperarse nadie se sentada a mi lado para no sufrir con mi fría personalidad_

 _Las clases comenzaron sin ningún problema, el profesor explicaba unas funciones básicas para resolver un problema no muy difícil para recordar lo último que vimos en el curso antes de las mini vacaciones_

 _Estaba tomando nota de la clase cuando llamaron a la puerta del aula no le tome importancia de quien se tratara así que seguí escribiendo en mi libreta_

 _El profesor fue a ver de quien se trataba y era la directora la reconocí por su voz estuvieron hablando un tiempo y después la puerta se cerró aún seguía entretenida con mi escritura cuando la voz del profesor anunció la integración de una nueva alumna en ese momento alce mi vista y vi de quien se trataba era una chica de cabello cobrizo el cual se encontraba trenzado en 2 bellas trenzas, llevaba una blusa de color verde limón combinándola con una falda no muy larga ni corta a la medida exacta del mismo color, unas botas cafés fue lo primero que vi baje la vista y la levante nuevamente para verla a la cara por lo que podía apreciar era una chica casi de mi edad sus ojos azul verdosos que eran adornado por una bellas y simpáticas pecas en su rostro y unos labios pintados de un color rosa era una chica muy hermosa de inmediato comenzaron los murmullos sobre la chica simplemente no me importaba de quien se trataba y seguí escribiendo en mi libreta_

 _El profesor de inmediato le indico donde sentarse y retomó la clase_

 _Las horas volaron prácticamente y la hora del almuerzo llego me dirigí a la cafetería para degustar el almuerzo que había preparo y tener tiempo para terminar de leer uno de los libros que había comenzado_

 _Había llegado a mi mesa asignada por la sociedad se encontraba al final de la cafetería justamente en el rincón más apartado ese era el lugar donde debía estar por ser la reina del hielo_

 _No tenía mucha hambre así que decidí leer uno de mis libros, era un poco problemático leer con tanto ruido en la cafetería pero me había acostumbrado a eso_

 _Rogaría a dios porque me concediera el milagro que por una vez en mi vida pudieran hacer silencio y me dejaran leer en paz pero los milagros no existían_

 _Bueno eso creía, en ese momento un silencio inundó la cafetería ni un solo ruido se escuchada, el murmuro de siempre se detuvo_

 _¿Será que dios habrá escuchado mis ruegos?_

 _Alce la vista del libro para ver qué es lo que ocurría y fue cuando la vi sentada en mi mesa a la chica nueva comiendo su almuerzo como si no pasara nada_

 _Di un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y me percate de como todo el mundo me miraba asombrados al ver a esa chica en mi mesa_

 _-Espero que no te moleste que me haya sentado contigo lo que sucede desde que llegue me han hecho preguntas y no me gustan, en eso te vi y me dijeron que no me acerque a ti no recuerdo el motivo solo escuche que nadie se te acercaba y por eso vine ah por cierto mi nombre es Anna Glass-_

 _Estaba sorprendía por la manera tan despreocupada en que me hablo o era por ser la única persona en todo la universidad que me había hablado en años aparte de los profesores_

 _-Ah antes que lo olvide ¿Cuál es tu nombre? te vi en la clase de programación así que seremos compañeras pero no se tu nombre le pregunte a una persona ¿Quién eres? y me dijo algo de ammm tenía algo que ver con hielo-_

 _-La reina del hielo- respondí sin darle importancia_

 _-¿Ese es tu nombre? - preguntó asombrada_

 _-No- respondí_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Me llamo Elsa Raiser_

 _-Mucho gusto Elsa, una pregunta ¿Eres patinadora sobre hielo?_

 _-No_

 _-¿Tienes poderes de hielo?- pregunto asombrada_

 _-No_

 _-Entonces ¿Porque te llaman la reina del hielo?_

 _-Por rechazar a un chico que se me declaro hace unos años- respondí mientras regresaba mi vista al libro_

 _Pararon unos segundos sin que ella comentara nada, hasta que escuche una hermosa risa, alce la vista y se trataba de ella que se estaba riendo_

 _Se está riendo de mí_

 _-¿De que te ríes?- pregunte enojada_

 _-Hey no te enojes solo que es estúpido que te apoden la reina del hielo por rechazar a un chico pufff yo he rechazo a muchos y no tengo ese apodo- decía entre risas_

 _Ya no sabía si esa chica era humana o era un alienígena o era una broma de mal gusto que alguien me mando para molestarme, tome mis cosas y salí de la cafetería lo más rápido que pude_

 _Había avanzado un buen tramo cuando sentí como alguien me tomada del brazo por instinto trate de zafarme pero no pude, no me queda otra opción que golpear a la persona para que me dejara ir estaba por hacerlo cuando escuche la voz de mi atacante_

 _-Lo siento mucho, no debí reírme de ti, perdóname si te lastime - fueron las palabras que había dicho Anna_

 _¿Estaba sorprendida al ver que se trataba de ella? O ¿Fueron por sus palabras?_

 _-Tranquila Anna no estoy enojada contigo_

 _-Entonces porque huiste de la cafetería_

 _-Bueno si estaba enojada pero ahora ya no- le explique_

 _No me había percató de la mirada de muchos que nos observaban hasta que el tonto y prepotente de Hans del sur se acercó a nosotras_

 _-Hey hermosa ¿te está molestando la reina de hielo? te aconsejo que no te juntes con ella, te puede congelar con su fría personalidad, mejor ven conmigo y te enseño toda la universidad y pasamos un buen rato-_

 _Anna lo miro por unos segundos y sin darle importancia regreso su mirada asía mí_

 _-Elsa creo que es mejor irnos aquí hay una mala vibra que está destruyendo nuestro momento-_

 _Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir pero lo que me tomo por sorpresa fue como se abrazo de mi brazo y comenzó a caminar mientras me arrastraba con ella ese simple acto me hizo sentir ¿Bien? Bueno rara_

 _Pude escuchar a lo lejos como Hans decía cosas de mí, pero no le tome importancia pero creo que a Anna si le importo porque soltó mi brazo y se voltio yendo a la dirección donde se encontraba Hans y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate diciéndole algo que no alcance a escuchar_

 _Regreso como si nada hubiera pasado y me abrazo retomando nuestro camino a cualquier dirección que ella deseaba, mientras caminábamos sentía como las personas me miraban pero no me importaba le enseñe toda la universidad mientras respondía todas las preguntas que me hacia_

 _El simple hecho de poder hablar con alguien me hizo sentir bien por primera vez años_

El jefe nos daba las indicaciones sobre su traslado eso creo que decía y que nos lleváramos bien con ella como la familia que somos al terminar su discurso se retiró para que comencemos con el arduo trabajo que teníamos

Anna por ser nueva la sentaron donde se encontraba su capacitador para que le explicara cuál es su función en la empresa

No podía creer que ella estuviera aquí

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estoy soñando? Me he quedado dormida y esto es un maldito sueño

Presa en un ataque nervioso golpe con todas mis fuerzas el escritorio y como era de esperar un fuerte dolor en la mano comenzó a sentir

-¡No puede ser, esto no es un sueño!- grite

Todo el mundo me miraba mientras me tomaba la mano que por el dolor que sentía intuía que me la había roto, estaba tan concentrada en el dolor que no me percate como alguien me tomaba la mano que me había lastimado y comenzaba a inspeccionarla

-¿Te duele mucho?- me pregunto sin mirarme estaba pendiente de mi mano

En ese momento reconocí su voz era ella

\- Si- fue lo único que dije

Anna revisaba mi mano lastimada

-Trata de cerrar la mano- me ordeno

De inmediato seguí su orden por suerte logre cerrarla, eso comprobaba que no estaba rota, fue en ese momento cuando Anna se percató del anillo que tenía en la mano y de inmediato me miro

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, esos hermosos ojos azul verdoso mirándome como la primera vez que nos vimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos más de unas simple amigas

 _Desde que Anna había entrado a la universidad siempre se la pasaba conmigo, aunque la intentaba alejar parecía chicle y no se alejaba mucho de mí_

 _Era reconfortante tenerla a mi lado, nadie se había comportado tan amable conmigo, siempre fui juzgada por mi físico y mi inteligencia, en cambio ella nunca me juzgo, siempre me hacía sentir especial desde la manera en cómo me sonreía hasta los chocolates que me regalaba_

 _Aunque lo que más me gustaba era poder hablar con ella descubrir que teníamos muchas cosas en común y no éramos muy diferentes como pensé en el principio_

 _A veces cuando un chico se le acercaba por alguna razón me irritaba y prefería mirar a cualquier dirección pero después ver como regresaba a mi lado y se colgaba en de mi brazo me hacía volver a ser feliz_

 _Un día en el cual ella no fue a la universidad me preocupe mucho le llame para saber que le había pasado y me informo que su madre tenía cita en el hospital y la acompañaría que no me preocupara, que estaba bien, nos veríamos después en la universidad_

 _La preocupación que tenía había desaparecido, no me quedó más remedio que regresar a mi día no como cualquier día, si no esos aquellos días donde me sentía más sola en este mundo hasta que apareció Anna_

 _Las clases habían estado como siempre sin contratiempos aunque para mi me sentía sola al no tenerla a mi lado la extrañaba mucho, tanto la extrañaba que era la primera vez en mi vida que no preste atención a las clases de programación ¿para qué hacerlos? Si el profesor repetiría la misma clase como siempre no me importaba, lo único que mi mente pensaba es en ella solo en ella su sonrisa, sus ojos, en sus adoradas pecas que adornaban su rostro y cuando reía era la risa más hermosa que había escuchado en toda mi vida_

 _La extrañaba pero no como una amiga, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba con Anna algo que había visto mucho tiempo en otras persona y dije que a mí no me pasaría por miedo a sufrir como ellos, por este sentimiento que muchos maldecían y muchos adoraban_

 _No sabía cómo sentirme si feliz o triste al darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por mi amiga_

 _Me había enamorado de Anna_

 _Darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Anna había hecho las cosas más difíciles para mí, al verla el día siguiente fue lo más satisfactorio para mí al cerciorarme que estaba en perfecta salud y más al ver su hermosa sonrisa que me regalaba_

 _Dios esta mujer va a matarme con tanta belleza_

 _Me saludo como siempre un beso tierno en la mejilla mientras se colgaba de mi brazo como siempre, dios en ese momento sentí como mi cara ardía y debería de estar completamente roja_

 _Al menos Anna no se percataba de mis sentimientos si los supiera_

 _¿Qué es lo que aria? Se alejaría al pensar que soy un monstro al tener pensamientos pecaminosos asía ella_

 _No Elsa desecha esa idea concéntrate recuerda que es tu mejor amiga mejor dicho es tu única amiga y no por tus sentimientos prohibidos hacia ella arruines esta hermosa amistad_

 _Al estar a mi lado muchas personas comenzaron a ignorarla le mostraban el mismo desprecio que me tenían, eso no me gustaba no quería que llevara la misma carga que yo llevaba, la amaba y por ello no podía permitir que la lastimaran como me habían lastimado desde hace mucho tiempo y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tome una dura decisión_

 _La hora había llegado nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, estaba como siempre leyendo un libro en mi mesa habitual Anna había ido a comprar algo para almorzar ya que no había traído nada para comer, la mire en la fila de la cafetería creo que se percató que la mirada por que rápidamente me saludo yo simplemente le sonreí_

 _Vamos Elsa es por Anna que haces esto la amas y por este amor que sientes debes dejarla ir_

 _No tardo mucho para que volviera con su comida y se sentó mientras hablada de algo que no preste atención_

 _-Anna tengo que hablar contigo_

 _Ella me miro extraño_

 _-Dime ¿Que sucede?- pregunto preocupada_

 _Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer la destrozaría pero era lo mejor para ella, me levante de mi asiento mientras tomaba el valor suficiente para mirarla a los ojos_

 _-Anna estoy harta de ti- dije lo más fuerte que pude para que todo el mundo me viera_

 _La mire y pude ver como algo en su mirada cambio podía ver en sus ojos una gran tristeza que estaba a punto de caer_

 _-¿Porque?_

 _Fue lo único que dijo mirándome con esos ojos que transmitían alegría ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban a salir de sus ojos_

 _Al verla así no pude aguantar las lágrimas y sentí como bajaban de mis ojos lo que iba a decir era una mentira pero no tenía opción tenía que hacerlo por el amor que yo sentía por ella_

 _-Porque te odio_

 _Esas simples palabras pude ver como su corazón se rompía en varios pedazos las lágrimas de sus ojos ya bajaban con rapidez_

 _Ya no podía estar en ese lugar tenía que huir_

 _-Adiós Anna_

 _Sin mirarla salí de la cafetería mientras escuchaba como las demás personas me decían cosas no me importaba llevar este calvario con ver a Anna feliz era mejor así_

 _Hoy no era mi día de suerte como si dios me castigara por lastimarla comenzó a llover_

 _NO IMPORTABA caminar bajo la lluvia así me curaría mis heridas las cuales nunca serán sanadas_

 _NO ME IMPORTA si con lo que hice me insultaran o si me destruyen_

 _NO ME IMPORTA porque yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida por ver a Anna sonreír_

 _Por ver esa sonrisa una vez más aunque no sean para mí, ya que con lo que acabo de hacer_

 _ELLA NO VOLVERÁ_

 _ELLA NO REGRESARA_

 _ELLA NO ME QUERA VER_

 _ELLA NO ME BESARA LA MEJILLA_

 _ELLA….._

 _No podía más caí de rodillas derrotada mientras gritaba con todas mis fuerzas al perderla, la lluvia parecía entender mis sentimientos porque cada vez aumentaba más_

 _En ese momento me sentí más sola que nunca, ya no estaba ella, ya no, lo único que se encontraba era dolor que sentía en mi pecho, no de ahí provenía venia de mi alma era tan desgarrador el dolor que creí morir en ese instante_

 _Cuando creí que todo está perdido, siempre hay que tener una pisca de esperanza, porque sin esperarlo sentí como unos brazos me abrazaban, no tuve que alzar la vista para saber de quien se trataba, porque sabía de quien se trataba, su calidez era única y nadie en este mundo podría igualar_

 _Me tomo de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos y dijo las palabras más bellas en este planeta que creí nunca escuchar de su voz_

 _-Yo también te amo Elsa_

 _Estaba sorprendida al escucharlas, pero no me esperaba lo que iba a pasar y ella simplemente me beso, pero para mí no fue un simple beso, era el beso más magnifico de todos los tiempos porque transmitía los sentimientos que teníamos ya no me sentía sola ella estaba conmigo sentía como la lluvia dejaba de caer y el sol volvía a salir mientras aparecía un hermoso arcoíris que lo acompañaba_

-Elsa- fue lo único que dijo

Yo simplemente le regale una sonrisa mientras veía como sus hermosos ojos las lágrimas brotaban y después me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba, todo el mundo no sabía que estaba pasando pero no me importaba en ese momento solo éramos solo nosotras dos

Después de nuestro emotivo encuentro, me dirigí a la enfermería para que me revisaran la mano para verificar que no estuviera rota, tuve que separarme de Anna para que regrese al trabajo era su primer día y le esta yendo mal, bueno algo así, solo que le llamo la atención el jefe ya que estaba empeñada en acompañarme conociéndola estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir con el jefe le regale una sonrisa y le dije que nos veríamos después que estuviera, tranquila

Mientras caminaba los recuerdos que había vivido con ella pasaban por mi mente los buenos y hermosos momentos hasta que llegue a la enfermería estaba por abrir la puerta cuando mire mi podre mano, sí que estaba mal, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía al mirar el anillo que adornaba uno de mis dedos, la sonrisa duro poco al recordar el gran sufrimiento que vivimos antes de poderlo tener sin darme cuenta una lagrima comenzó a bajar por una de mis mejillas

 _Era la persona más feliz del planeta al tener a mi adorada Anna a mi lado, no podía creer la suerte de tenerla para mí y lo más estupendo que mis sentimientos son correspondido, eso me hacía aún más feliz_

 _Desde el percance de la cafetería muchas personas pensaron que nos verían separadas pero lo que no sabían es que desde ese día nuestras vidas se unieron en un hermoso beso sellando nuestro amor_

 _Vivía prácticamente en el paraíso al tenerla a mi lado, como siempre la acompañaba a su casa nos despedíamos dándonos besos_

 _Dios el amor es lo mejor y más si es con ella_

 _Un día no me percate que alguien venía siguiéndome, llegue con ella a su casa y nos despedimos como siempre prometiéndonos que no importa estaremos siempre juntas_

 _Amaba cuando me decía que lucharía por mi sin importar lo que pasara y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para estar con ella_

 _Mientras caminada analizaba lo que le había prometido a Anna, sabía que sería muy difícil para mí cumplir la promesa que le había dicho, después de todo soy la hija perfecta y un error como este no lo perdonaría jamás mis padres_

 _Sacudí mi cabeza pensando con eso los malos pensamientos se irían de mi cabeza pero no funciono, decidí escuchar música mientras llegaba a casa para no pensar más en la situación en la que me encontraba_

 _Llegue a mi casa dando un último suspiro antes de entrar a la vida perfecta que mis padres me habían dado, observe el reloj que estaba en la entrada 7:15 mi madre debe de estar en la cocina_

 _Recuerdo las palabras de mi padre_

 _Hacer las cosas a las mismas horas nos lleva a la perfección absoluta Elsa tu eres mi única hija y quiero que seas perfecta no puedes cometer ningún tipo de error en tu vida_

 _Estaba por dirigirme a mi habitación para entrar a mi mundo, pero la voz de mi padre llamándome de la sala me extraño_

 _-Elsa ven a la sala de inmediato-_

 _Me extraño que estuviera en casa, el solía llegar a casa a las 8:30 cuando la cena esté preparada y todos estuviéramos listos para cenar, no lo hice esperar dejo mi mochila en la entrada de la casa y camine perfectamente como el me había inculcado al llegar a la sala observe que estaba sentado junto a mi madre la cual ni me miraba tenía la cabeza agachada_

 _-Siéntate- me ordeno_

 _No sabía que estaba pasando así que hice lo que me ordeno, pasaron unos segundos en silencio absoluto hasta que mi padre hablo con la voz más fría que había escuchado_

 _-As actuado raro en estas últimas semanas y contrate a un detective para que investigara que es lo que estaba ocurriendo y hoy me llamo para citarme al llegar me entrego unas fotos de las cuales al verlas me decepciono totalmente al ver de qué se trataba ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ELSA PORQUE APARECES BESANDO A UNA MUJER EN ESAS FOTOS_

 _Saco un sobre y lo abrió de inmediato me lanzo las fotografías, al verlas no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían eran fotos mías con Anna, no sabía que sentir en ese momento si estar asustada o estar enojada_

 _Las fotos mostraban como nos besábamos en la puerta de su casa, también habían fotos cuando salíamos a nuestras citas, prácticamente me había investigado mi propio padre había contratado a un estúpido detective para meterse en mi vida privada_

 _-¡Como te atreves a contratar un detective para que investigue mi vida!- grite furiosa_

 _-¡Eres mi hija una niña perfecta no puedes tener ningún tipo de defecto y esto que vez aquí ES REPULSIÓN TOTAL! ¡ERES UN ASCO ELSA!_

 _Me gritaba mientras me mostraba una foto donde me estaba besando con Anna_

 _-YO no soy una niña perfecta, soy un humano que se ha enamorado ELLA ME AMADA Y YO LA AMO_

 _-¿Tu enamorada? No me hagas reír Elsa, tu ni siquiera que sabes que es amor, note mandamos a la mejor universidad del país para que aprendas estupideces del amor_

 _-No son estupideces, yo soy feliz con ella ¡YO LA AMO PADRE!_

 _-¿De verdad la amas hija? O solo es un capricho que tienes de juventud, el amor con lleva a sacrificios estas segura de poder hacer esos sacrificios_

 _-Si lo estoy padre por ella are todo_

 _-Tan segura estas que si te digo que tus sacrificios serian ¡LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!_

 _¡LA DEVASTACIÓN SOCIAL!_

 _¡NO CONSEGUIRÍAS NI UN BUEN EMPLEO PORQUE TE RECHAZARÍAN AL SER UN ASCO!_

 _Ni siquiera puedo decir lo asquerosa que eres al estar con una mujer_

 _¡MIRA A TU MADRE ELSA ESTÁ DESTROZADA QUE NI SIQUIERA TE PUEDE VER POR EL ASCO QUE ERES!_

 _¡TÚ NO ERES MI HIJA!_

 _¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE!_

 _¡ERES UNA BASURA QUE ACABARAS MUERTA o peor sabes lo que sería peor hija!_

 _-¿Qué sería lo peor?- me atreví a preguntar_

 _Mi padre me miró fijamente mientras daba una sínica sonrisa cuando sabía que iba a ganar_

 _-QUE ELLA NO TE AMÉ HIJA_

 _Que solo hayas sido un juguete para ella_

 _Dime hija ¿te has puesto a pensar que su amor no es verdadero?_

 _Cuando se entere que prácticamente DUERMES EN LA CALLE_

 _¿CREES QUE TE ACEPTARA?_

 _¿Crees que te amara al saber que no tienes ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA?_

 _-Yo yo…_

 _-¿Porque tartamudeas hija? Es acaso que no te pusiste a pensar que eso podría ocurrir_

 _En ese momento no sabía que responderle, yo no sabía si Anna me amaba y estaría dispuesta a pasar por todo esto a mi lado o me cambiaría por alguien más, en ese momento dude del amor que ella sentía por mí_

 _-Como lo pensé no te habías puesto a pensar sobre esa posibilidad y aun así estabas dispuesta a dejar todo por ella_

 _Mi padre se acercó a mí y me coloco sus gruesas manos en mis mejillas y me hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos_

 _-Escúchame Elsa, yo no voy a tirar todo mi trabajo por UN ESTÚPIDO ERROR que estas cometiendo aún hay una posibilidad para que no pierdas nada, me entregaras tu teléfono, después te iras a tu habitación y empacaras todas tus cosas dentro de una hora saldrá un vuelo directo a Nueva York te iras en ese maldito avión y cuando llegues te instalaras en la universidad Frozen lo único que te dedicaras será estudiar, he realizado muchas llamadas para que comiences el curso cuando te hayas instalando y tiene ordenes de que por ningún motivo puedas comunicarte con nosotros o con esa niña, yo me encargare de esa niña si haces lo que te digo ella no sufrirá porque sabes que si desobedeces mis órdenes cosas muy malas pueden pasar y eso no queremos ¿Verdad?_

 _Prácticamente el miedo al saber si no cumplía las ordenes de mi padre algo muy malo le pasaría Anna era lo que más me aterraba no tuve otra elección que asentir_

 _-Muy bien esa es mi hija ve a empacar tienes un vuelo que tomar_

 _Mi cuerpo quedo estático por unos segundos hasta que sentí como mi padre me llevaba a mi habitación y me lanzaba una maleta a las manos la cual no pude atrapar y esta impacto de lleno en mí, fue en ese momento que mi vida volvía a ser controlada por mis padres_

 _¿Es que no podre ser libre algún día?_

 _Mi padre al ver que no hacia lo que había ordenado me dio una bofetada y las palabras duelen más que los golpes_

 _-Si no haces tú maleta en este preciso momento llamo a mi contacto y MATARA A ESA ESTÚPIDA NIÑA ¿Es lo que quieres?_

 _Saber hasta donde mi padre llegaría por no ser su niña perfecta me aterro demasiado y de inmediato realice mi maleta_

 _Sin ninguna delicadeza me llevo hasta el auto y me lanzo al asiento trasero mientras el cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al aeropuerto_

 _Aun no puedo comprender como toda mi vida cambio en un abrir y cerrar lo único que recuerdo es en la mañana que me dirigía a la universidad mientras venia acompañada de Anna y después estoy en vuelo a Nueva york y todo por haberme enamorado_

 _¿Es tan malo enamorarse?_

 _¿Me castigan solo por amar a una mujer?_

 _¿Dónde están mis padres orgullosos de mí?_

 _¿Me dejaron de amar solo porque soy diferente a ellos?_

 _¿Algún día seré feliz?_

 _Fueron las preguntas que siempre quise que me respondan pero lamentablemente ellos fallecieron unos meses después de que mandaran a estudiar a Nueva York_

 _Al saber de la muerte de mis padres de inmediato regrese al lugar donde decía llamar hogar a la ciudad donde era la niña perfecta, la reina de hielo pero sobre todo regrese a encontrarme con ella con mi amada Anna_

 _Pero lamentablemente a buscarla ella y su familia se habían mudado casi al mismo tiempo que fui enviada a Nueva York eso fue lo que me conto su antigua vecina mientras me entregaba una carta a mi nombre_

 _Me senté en la entrada de su casa y abrí la carta en su interior se encontraba un hermoso anillo de plata y unas simples palabras_

 _Elsa:_

 _Quiero decirte que no importa si el destino nos separó quiero que sepas_

 _Que te amo con todo mi corazón no importa el tiempo que pase yo te seguiré amando como la primera vez que nos vimos_

 _No importa los años que pase yo te encontrare, te buscare, aunque me lleve la vida entera en encontrarte con este anillo sello mi promesa_

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Anna_

 _Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir quería detenerlas quería regresar el tiempo y no haber dudado del amor de Anna, le pregunte a la vecina si sabía dónde se habían ido ella simplemente me dijo que no lo sabía simplemente se fueron sin decir nada_

 _No tenía la menor idea donde podría estar apreté con todas mis fuerzas los puños cuando sentí la imperfección mire mi mano para ver de qué se trataba y era el anillo, sonreí al recordar la promesa que este anillo tenia me lo coloque mientras lo observaba detenidamente y lo alce al cielo_

 _-Nos encontraremos nuevamente Anna_

Gracias adiós mi mano no estaba rota por completo solo un poquitín fracturada, eso era bueno pero al mismo tiempo era malo ya que tenía que inmovilizarme la mano por algunas semanas para que se recuperara por completo, eso significaba solo una cosa, INCAPACIDAD por unas semanas que suerte la mía, bueno eso creo, si no es que mi jefe me despide por destruir propiedad de la empresa aunque dudo que el escritorio este roto

Regrese a mi sitio de trabajo dándole a mi jefe la receta que la doctora me había dado para pedir mi incapacidad, estaba atenta a todos sus gestos la verdad tenía miedo a ser despedida, era buena en la que hacia la mejor y amaba trabajar en esta empresa

-Pasare tu incapacidad para ver si es aprobada aunque por lo que veo si te la darán mientras regresa a tu sitio y termina el trabajo

-Si jefe- dije mientras me disponía a regresar a mi sitio

-Ah una cosa más Elsa

-Dígame

-La próxima vez que dañes algo de la oficina te despido y por favor controla a tu amiguita que me está viendo como si me quisiera matar-

De inmediato seguí su vista y me encontré con Anna que mal miraba a mi jefe y al verme me sonrió sin pensarlo le sonreí

-Elsa ¿Tienes una relación con esa chica?

La sonrisa que tenia se esfumo en el instante al escuchar la pregunta de mi jefe mire a mi jefe sin saber que responderle tenía miedo de decirle algo y arruinar nuevamente mi vida

-Yo, yo

-Tranquila Elsa, no me opondré a que tengas una relación con ella, con la condición de que realices tu trabajo como siempre- me decía mientras me sonreía

Esas palabras de aliento me hicieron derramar algunas lágrimas que inmediato limpie

-Tenga por seguro que no le fallare

-Eso espero y es mejor que regreses a tu lugar aún hay trabajo que debes de realizar

Con una sonrisa en los labios regrese a mi lugar de trabajo, aunque la sonrisa se me borro al intentar escribir con una mano sí que era cansado pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Quién me manda a golpear el escritorio? Nota mental no volver a golpear el escritorio aunque lo vea frágil es muy resistente

Las horas habían pasando volando, estaba cansada muy cansada no era fácil soportar el dolor de mi mano, estaba por salir cuando sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi sitio no tuve que mirar para saber que se trataba de ella

-Elsa ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto tímida

Me vire para poder observarla tenía la cabeza agachada pensando que la rechazaría

-Claro tenemos mucho que hablar, vamos te invito a un chocolate, conozco un sitio donde preparan el mejor chocolate del mundo-

Al escuchar mis palabras alzo la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

Dios como había extrañado su sonrisa

Se colgó como siempre en mi brazo y nos marchamos de la empresa a tomar nuestro primer chocolate juntas después de mucho tiempo de estar separadas

Desde ese día habíamos retomado el tiempo perdido que nos fue arrebatado por la obsesión de mi padre de ser una niña perfecta

Ella me conto lo que vivió desde ese día como había contratado a un detective para encontrarme pero era imposible seguir mi rastro mi padre, como era de esperarse cubrió muy bien mis huellas haciendo que era imposible encontrarme

Siempre tuvo esperanza en encontrarme no importa cuánto tiempo ella tardara sabría que me encontraría, gran fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que se había graduado con honores siendo la primera siempre de su clase

-Tenías que serlo aprendiste de la mejor- dije en tono de broma

Ella simplemente me dio una mirada asesina y se dispuso a tomar su chocolate yo simplemente me reí de lo adorable que se ponía cuando hacia eso

Con el paso de los días prácticamente toda la empresa sabía que tenía un romance con Anna, bueno creo que las sospechas comenzaron desde el primer día en que llego y fueron confirmadas por la actitud muy amorosa que Anna me tenía conmigo, siendo sincera no me molestaba tenia tanto tiempo sin tenerla que no me importaba que pensaban los demás de mi

Quería que todo el mundo supiera que tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del planeta a mi lado y lo mejor era que me amaba solo a mí y a nadie mas tanto que…..

 _ **-**_ Maaaaammmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Escuche el grito de un pequeño de inmediato levante la vista del ordenador y mire a un pequeño de cabello cobrizo que me miraba enojado

-¿Qué sucede Daniel?

-Te he estado llamando desde hace horas, mi mami ya tiene lista la cena y solo faltas tu

-Perdón mi amor, estaba escribiendo y no prest…

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me está prestando atención como siempre solo esta embobada frente la computadora- grito el pequeño

Como era de esperar una hermosa cobriza apareció llevando en brazos una niña de apenas 1 año de nacida

-Elsa deja de estar embobada en la computadora y presta atención a nuestro hijo, ya es la hora de la cena apaga esa computadora o la apago

-Estoy a punto de terminar la historia que llevo escribiendo desde hace semanas, si pudi….

Mi amada esposa se acercó a mi mientras me ponía en brazos a nuestra pequeña Mariana y con rápidos movimientos guardo mi documento y apago la computadora

-Ya está ahora ir a cenar que la cena se enfría- me dijo mientras tomaba a Mariana de mis brazos y salía con Daniel de mi despacho

-Dios nadie me deja escribir en paz- me queje

-Deja de quejarte y ven a cenar-

-Ya voy, Ya voy

No me quedo más remedio que levantarme e ir a cenar, el recorrido hasta la sala se me hizo eterno al estar pensando en cómo terminar la historia que llevaba escribiendo desde hace semanas, las risas de mis hijos y de mi esposa

Me recordaron una pregunta que hice hace muchísimos años

 _¿Algún día seré feliz?_

Me acerque donde se encontraba mi hijo y lo abrase mientras lo cargaba donde se encontraba mi esposa y mi pequeña las cuales abrase mientras les besaba la frente

Nuevamente la pregunta resonó en mi cabeza

 _¿Algún día seré feliz?_

-Después de años de estar atrapada en los ideales de mis padres, creía que nunca sería feliz, creí que nunca encontraría a nadie que me amara por lo que soy y en ese momento apareciste tú y me llamaste por mi nombre, fuiste la primera persona en la cual o pude confiar y al mismo tiempo la única persona que logro comprenderme por lo que soy no por la niña perfecta ni por la reina del hielo, si no solo por Elsa

En ese momento las lágrimas salían de mis ojos ella me miro y vio la tristeza sabía que lo que le contaba era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado en mi interior

-Cuando supe que te amaba tenia tanto tiempo de perderte por un amor que no creí que me correspondieras y fue en ese día en la cafetería cuando te lastime y me sentí tan mal en hacerlo nunca podre borrarme de la mente ese día cuando vi tus ojos y vi las lágrimas de dolor lo siento mucho siento ese día haberte lastimado, creí que nunca más me volverías a hablar pero que equivocada estaba, ese día bajo la lluvia me confesaste que sentías lo mismo fue el día más hermoso para mí y después ocurrió la tragedia que nos separó por muchos años

Sentí como unos tiernos labios se posaban en los míos

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por lo que ocurrió en el pasado Elsa, eso ya no importa olvida los malos momentos que viviste, ahora vive nuestro presente no sigas atada al pasado, sufrimos mucho para llegar a este día pero si no hubiéramos afrontado estos retos nuestro amor no sería tan fuerte como es ahora, se lo que te hicieron tus padres y ni con todo mi amor podre borrar las heridas que tienes en el alma pero con mi amor te puedo dar momentos felices juntas y no solo yo te los puedo dar tenemos también a nuestro príncipe Daniel y a nuestra princesa Mariana que estarán con nosotros, ellos son la prueba de lo mucho que hemos luchado para poder ser una familia Elsa

Sonreí mientras besaba a mi esposa y tenía abrazado a mis pequeños

 _Ahora puedo responder la pregunta que hace años me hice ¿Algún día seré Feliz? Si ahora soy feliz, tengo a una familia que me ama y que amare siempre, no importa los obstáculos que el mundo me ponga, seguiré adelante por mí bien, por el de ellos, son la más grande felicidad que tengo en mi vida_

 _ **fin**_


End file.
